steel_skiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Nations
Europe * The Vieuxlonian Empire is the strongest country in the world and the leader of the Stahlpakt, an alliance between several Eastern European nations. Within this alliance, the following states are puppets or dependent on Vieuxlon: ** The North German Confederation is a Vieux client state, lead by Wilhelm II von Hohenzollern, consisting of the following German states: *** The Kingdom of Prussia *** The Kingdom of Saxony *** The Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin *** The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg ** The South German Confederation is a Vieux client state, lead by Ludwig III of Bavaria, consisting of the following German states: *** The Kingdom of Bavaria *** The Kingdom of Württemberg *** The Grand Duchy of Baden *** The Imperial Territory of Alsace-Lorraine ** The Kingdom of Flanders-Wallonia is a Vieux puppet state, lead by Adalbert von Hohenzollern, consisting of: *** The Kingdom of Flanders *** The Republic of Wallonia ** The Kingdom of Lithuania is a Vieux puppet, ruled by the German Prince Wilhelm of Urach as Mindaugas II. ** The Kingdom of Belorussia is a Vieux puppet, headed by the son of the Vieux Stahlkaiser Otto Frederick II and nephew to the German Kaiser Wilhelm II, Wilhelm Ludwig von Fiestenstauf (Vladimir von Hohenzollern). ** The Grand Duchy of Ukraine, also known as the Russian DFR, is a Vieux client state lead by Grand Duke Michael Alexandrovich of Russia and former Russian Prime Minister Georgy Yevgenyevich Lvov. ** The United Baltic Duchy is a Vieux puppet state lead by Kārlis Ulmanis. * The Fourth French Empire is an autonomous Vieux client state lead by Empereur Napoleon V. * The Kingdom of Great Britain is an autonomous Vieux client state lead by King George V. * The Kingdom of Poland * The Kingdom of Piedmont * The Kingdom of Italy * The Catholic Monarchy * The Kingdom of Portugal * The Tsardom of Greater Bulgaria * The Russian Syndicalist Republic, also known as the Russian Syndicalist Federation of Communes (Russian SFC), is lead by Anatoly Lunacharsky. * The Kingdom of Denmark * The Kingdom of the Netherlands * The Kingdom of Sweden * The Kingdom of Norway * The Kingdom of Finland * The Confederation of Switzerland * The Kingdom of Romania * The Kingdom of Serbia * The Republic of Albania * The Hellenic Republic * The Kingdom of Illyria * The Don-Kuban Union * The Transcaucasian Federation Asia and Oceania * The Kingdom of Afghanistan * The Alash Orda is a Kazakh puppet state of the Russian Republic located in Central Asia. * The Allgemeine Ostasiatische Gesellschaft is a German-Administered puppet state of the German Empire in southern China. * The Australasian Confederation * The Bharatiya Commune * The Kingdom of Bhutan * The Kingdom of Burma * The Dominion of India is the remnants of the British colony in the Indian subcontinent. * The Colony of Ostasien is the general government of the main East Asian holdings of the German Empire. * The Fengtian Government * The Emirate of Najd is a dominion of the Saudi dynasty and Salafist philosophy. * The Empire of Japan opposes Germany in the Far East and stands poised to expand its territories and sphere of influence. * The Kumul Khanate is an autonomous Khanate in Northeastern Xinjiang. * The Legation Cities is a union of foreign concessions along the Chinese coast, established by treaty in order to uphold the Open Door Policy in lieu of Germany's 1926 intervention. * The League of Eight Provinces * The Ma Clique * The Shandong Clique * The Shanxi Clique * The Bogd Khaanate of Mongolia * The Kingdom of Nepal * The Sultanate of Muscat and Oman is a former British Protectorate now on its own after the British Revolution. * The Imamate of Yemen is an Ottoman puppet in the Southern half Arabian Peninsula. * The Ottoman Empire * The Qing Empire * The Xinjiang Clique * The Emirate of Jabal Shammar is a nominal Ottoman vassal which is home to many Arabs which fought in the Weltkireg and seeks to defend itself from Saudi aggression. * The Sublime state of Iran * The Republic of the Philippines is an American colony. * The Princely Federation * The Presidency of Madras * The Kingdom of Siam * The Sichuan Clique * The Kingdom of Tibet * The Transamur RepublicTransamur is a Russian puppet state of the Empire of Japan. * The Khanate of Turkestan * The Yunnan Clique North America * The Dominion of Canada * The Republic of Costa Rica * The Republic of Cuba * The Dominican Republic * The State of El Salvador * The Republic of Guatemala * The Republic of Haiti * The Republic of Honduras * The United Mexican States * The Revolutionary Republic of Nicaragua * The Republic of Panama * The United States of America * The West Indies Federation South America * The Argentine Republic is a regional power, still reeling from the forcible takeover of power by the far right Liga Patriótica. Years of economical trouble and political chaos have left the country in a dangerous position. * The Republic of Bolivia is a landlocked republic in the Andes, whose recent war against Paraguay cost much of the budget for the next decade. Faith in the republic is at an all-time low as the mineral export-based economy struggles to recover. * The United States of Brazil is by far the largest nation in South America and borders all other formally independent states save for Ecuador, Chile and Patagonia. Still reeling from a traumatic civil war, the Second Republic's federalist model may not prove ready to withstand another economic crisis. * The Syndicalist Republic of Chile is a young, powerful yet diplomatically isolated regional power, who sees itself as the first of many who will embrace Syndicalism and seeks to actively spread the ideology in the region. Its involvement in the Patagonian Revolt has harshly deteriorated the political situation in Argentina. * The Republic of Colombia is a republic in northern South America. Weakened by the US and forced to give independence to Panama, the nation seems to be forever locked in political warfare between the Liberal and Conservative parties * The Republic of Paraguay is a minor, landlocked nation located between Brazil, Argentina, and Bolivia. Its successes in the Chaco War against Bolivia have left the military in an incredibly respected political position. * The Patagonian Worker's Front is what can best be described as the sister republic of Chile, in the extreme south of the continent. It relies on Chile for everything from weapons to food supply, but still seeks to liberate all of Argentina. * The Republic of Peru is a republic in western South America. Recovering from decades of dictatorship, a pointless war with Colombia and under constant threat from leftist conspiracies, the government worryingly garrisons its southern borders with Chile. * The Oriental Republic of Uruguay is a peaceful and small nation located between Brazil and Argentina. Its rather unique Council of Ministers rules the nation, and it has enjoyed good ties with both its neighbours and the new rising power of Germany. * The Republic of Venezuela is a nation in the North of the continent. The fall of the regime of the Catfish Goméz has led to an era of democracy and freedom, but the economy of the nation is still dangerously reliant on Oil wealth. Africa * The Kingdom of Egypt, also known as Egypt-Sudan, is a constitutional monarchy with an authoritarian government in northern Africa. * The Abyssinian Empire, also known as Ethiopia, is a country in East Africa lying between Somalia and Egypt. It made small gains in Eritrea in the Weltkrieg but has deep administrative and economical issues. * The Kingdom of Somalia, also known as Somaliland, victorious in its rebellion against Italy in the Weltkrieg, is a relatively prosperous but authoritarian nation in East Africa. * The Republic of Liberia is a small republic in West Africa, bordering the French Republic and German colonial possessions. * The Colony of Mittelafrika is the general government of the main African holdings of the German Empire. * The Kingdom of Morocco is a German protectorate on the northwest of the continent. While enjoying a considerable degree of autonomy, the state is very much still marching under the Kaiser's drum. * The French Republic, or National France, is what remains of the French Third Republic and their colonial possessions who fled to Algiers during the French Civil War. National France's politics is dominated by the idea of a reconquest of the homeland. * The Union of South Africa * The Kingdom of Tripolitania is a monarchy established by the Senoussi Order after the Weltkrieg and is under very strong Ottoman influence.